Arrows and Bullets
by Oban-chan
Summary: A merc. with a mouth meets the girl of his dreams and no it's not Bea Arthur   they just thought he was crazy...crazy in love with Kagome! Just what she needs another guy shouting his truely undieing love for her attention.well he wouldn't be the first.


Hey everyone, oban-chan here this is my first atempt at writing a fic, but what the hell it's New Years and i wanted to try something new this year . So please be gentle, read and review. ^ _ ^:

**DEADPOOL: Finally, my own fic in this category, i thought i'd have to wait ****FOREVER**** for Whispering Kage, Nozume, or for some other author to write a fic about how awesome i am. **

_Kagome:Wade... what are you going on about now, who are those people you mentioned and what's a fic?_

**DEADPOOL: oh hey kagome just talking to our readers before we start the fic, and to be quite honest with you, you won't remember a thing after we start so it's not worth even talking about. **

_Kagome:Well...ok,i'll trust you Wade._

**DEADPOOL: That's my girl, and when this is over you can have all the oden. you. want!**

_Kagome: YAY ODEN~! Oh Wade (kiss)_

**DEADPOOL: Oh Kagome (kiss)**

_Kagome: Oh Wade (kiss, kiss)_

**DEADPOOL: Oh KAGOME (starts touching inappropriately)**

_Kagome:Oh Wade! (pounces) _

Oban-chan: Wow, and i thought you couldn't do that in your comics.

**DEADPOOL: Oh this isn't a comic, THIS IS FANFICTION! (Kicks Oban-chan 300 style off screen)**

Oban-chan: Ahhhhh! (falls on face) well thats all for now see you next time!

"talking"

'thinking'

(me as wades other thought boxes)

*other language*

**loud sound or exclamation!**

**PROLOGUE**

It was a beautiful afternoon, the birds were chirping, couples were laughing and kissing under the cherry trees on another beautiful Spring ,and Wade just wished they would all just **Die!**

Wade was at the Cemetary visiting the grave of his fabulous, caring, beautiful, dead wife Kagome. Of all the days to be sunny it just had to be today. 'Stupid nature, it just makes me miss her more.'

It had been 60 years since Kagome died, they all thought that when she reabsorbed the jewel she would be beond death just like Wade and Wolverine. 'So much for that plan all three of us had a bet going how the future was going to look a few hundred years from now i think i'm winning.' (Wade bet Star Treck future, Wolverine bet Terminator, Kagome bet Star Wars-maybe spiritual powers will be the force)

Unfortunatly she couldn't survive bodily harm,a shot too the head or something serious, but given enough time to recover and she'll live (with a headach like a hangover without the Vegas), but even before her actual death it just made her all the more precious and fragile to him, sure he killed alot of people, some that deserved it and even alot of innocent people, i mean a lot of people (how else was he going to suport her-he really wan't suited for paperwork and a suit) .

But no matter what he did she never juged him, Professor Xavier call her a saint for even putting up with him-something even he couldn't do.

Even the Hulk was gentle with her like she was gods gentle gift to earth.

She says it comes with years of living with demons that weren't very stable or reasonable to begin with.

It could only be luck, fate,destiny,(or whoever is writing this fic) that they even meet.

Ironicly enough Wade aka. Deadpool was paid to kill her the first time they ever meet.

Yay first chapter for a new year, and it already looks good. This plot idea came to me from reading alot of deadpool comics, my new favorite character after watching Wolverine:Origins and finding out about his character for the first time. (he's so funny!).

To those who may be confused in the future this story outline came to me from watching the movie "The Other Guys".

"A story should begin with the end, beginning, end, and middle with different points of view and an end"- 'The Other Guys'

**Epic Notice:** Just so you people understand this story has been in my head for some time now which means i will finish it, i will not discontinue, maybe take brakes if i get a horrible writers block, and i will keep writing no matter how many reviews i get. I won't demand reviews before i post chapters but the are a helpful source that makes me try to do a better job so please read and review.


End file.
